


Trenchcoats and Blankets

by CallMeBas



Series: Little Cassie [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Something odd is happening with Castiel. Sam and big brother Gabe help out.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Little Cassie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983880
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Trenchcoats and Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have,, no idea. Enjoy? A second chapter is in drafts but I have no idea when it'll be finished.

Sam had noticed Castiel acting a little odd. Singing along to songs he'd heard on the radio, fiddling with anything he could find. Giving inanimate objects a personality. Sometimes he had his fingers in his mouth.

Recently he'd taken to keeping a small blanket over his shoulder at all times. Dean had left, something about a hunt. Said he'd call if anything went haywire. Sam knew he'd be fine, plus, Cas was interesting to watch.

He was spinning on the spot, mumbling under his breath, blanket squeezed between his fingers.

Sam knew Cas had to eat and drink now - he could live without it, but it seemed to be helping his grace. Sam was constantly reminding him to eat.

He'd taken it upon himself to make all of Castiels food and drink after the angel flooded the kitchen.

So that's what he did, handing Castiel his cup every now and then. He'd stopped talking a while ago - very rarely was even seen. He avoided Dean like the plague since this has started, but seemed content around Sam.

"Alright Cas, you hungry?"

Of course, there was no reply, but Sam still went to make him a plate of carrot and cucumber sticks. If he was gonna eat, as least he was gonna eat healthy.

As expected, there was still and angel running around the bunker, blue blanket dragging behind him.

"Castiel? Settle now, it's time to eat."

Without missing a beat, he plopped to the floor, and Sam snorted before putting the plate of food on the floor in front of him. He started on the cucumber first, eating it with almost record speed.

He ate the carrots much slower, wrinkling his nose, and eventually offered them back to Sam, who in turn went back to the kitchen, cutting up more cucumber.

When he came back, he was pleased to note nothing had changed. Castiel was sitting on the floor, humming to himself.

Sam, did however, notice the rather large wet spot now surrounding the angel. The smell hit him not much later.

"Cas? Are you okay?"

The angel looked up, corner of his blanket firmly tucked between his teeth. It would be adorable, if not for the stench.

"Okay. You wet yourself, buddy. Up you get."

Sam almost thought he'd start crying, but instead dropped his blanket, mouth forming an adorable o shape.

The comfort object forgotten, soaking up urine that Sam really had to cringe at, the angel slapped his hands into the puddle, mad giggles leaving his throat.

Sam sighed, closing his eyes and silently praying. A flutter of wings had him jumping and reaching for his gun.

"Gabriel?"

"That's my name!"

"Why are you here?"

"You prayed."

"I didn't..." Realisation dawned on his face, and slumped his shoulders, "Somethings up with Cas." Sam half motioning to where he was now squeezing the fabric of his trousers, unaware of his older brother.

The archangel, turning to his younger brother, let a find smile fall across his features, "That's adorable."

"Well yes I am aware, what's up with him? Wait, and since when do you answer prayers?"

"What does Dean say? Oh yeah, shit happens, Sammy. As for Cas, he's just regressed." Suddenly there was a sucker I'm his mouth as he walked over to his much littler brother, laying a hand on his forehead, angel still paying him no mind.

"Well, actually, he's completely reverted - what the hell is goin on, Cas?" He sounded much more concerned that he did previous.

"What's wrong?" Sam looked nervously over at Castiel, before turning his attention back to Gabriel.

"It's almost as if he's reverted back to how he was at the beginning of creation. But, well, in a human sense also."

"So he's a baby?"

"Baby angel, baby human."

"Well what-?" Sam was cut off, darting across the room to grab Castiels hand that was rising towards his mouth, "How about we get him clean before he tries to eat any more of his pee?"

"Works for me, Sasquatch. Want me to grace him or give him an actual bath?"

"Bath. I don't know how clean grace would actually get him." Sam made work of hefting Castiel up, clothes dripping.

"Strip him here, he's gonna get piss e everywhere." Gabriel added, coming forward, and taking Castiel from the human.

Sam nodded, and they both worked on stripping him. Unsurprisingly, getting a man sized baby undressed is difficult.

Narrowly avoiding a temper tantrum when they took his trenchcoat, Gabriel carried a naked baby brother towards the bathroom, leaving the clothes in a pile.

The two men made a good team, and let Castiel play once he was clean, sitting on the floor to discuss what was actually happening.

"Alright, can we fix this?" Sam started, glad Cas didn't appear to be listening.

"No. I think it was our father who did this, and our father does things for a reason. Not even Michael has enough power to do this."

Sam's eyes suddenly hardened, jumping up, "How are you alive? You were dead."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I thought it was you, but it makes more sense for it to be my father. With this going on."

"What do you mean? Why would we need you? No offense, I mean."

"Nice to feel the love. But anyways, angels, when they were being raised they have to nurse. Like human babies. They can ideally be raised by any angel, Archangel or even our father, but I raised Castiel the first time around and - and I failed." His voice was tight, but the mood was lightened when Castiel splashed and cooed.

"How did you fail?" Sam slid back to the floor, less worried about Gabriel being some form of imposter.

"I ran before he was fully grown. That's why he's not like the other angels, black wings, feelings. Not that I'd change him for the world, mind you."

"Your father is giving you a chance to reraise him?"

"And you, Sasquatch. He's human too, now."

Sam looked over at Castiel, snorting a little. "Well, I did always want to be a dad."

Gabriel gave him a grin, standing. "How long has he been like this?"

"Ah, week, maybe?"

"Oh, he's gonna be hungry. I'm gonna sort him out. Would you mind stepping out? I don't really want to burn your eyes out or send you loopy." Gabriel half chuckled, but Sam knew he was being serious.

"Sure, I'll go to the store and try and get him something to wear. My stuff is gonna be way too big."

"If you get baby clothes I can resize them. Also just get stuff human babies need. I don't know how human he is, yet."

Sam nodded. They both knew Gabriel could zap it up, but it gave Sam time to think.

He didn't really know Cas' age range. Walking and babbling. A year, perhaps?

It was a guess.

Thankful he could buy babies clothes, he wandered around pulling things off shelves. How the fuck was he supposed to explain this to Dean?

Things he needed for a baby were harder. Did Gabriel just mean necessities, or toys as well? Crib?

Gabriel would probably snap up the furniture. With that in mind, Sam picked out a few toys and some books, (because, really, it's Sam) and headed to the checkout.

The drive home was calming, however the bunker was anything but.

There was a half naked Castiel on the library floor, settled on a blanket. He had his - now clean - trenchcoat back on, shirt underneath. Sam was just glad he'd forgone the tie. Blanket back in his mouth, of course.

Gabriel clapped, and the shopping was spread out on the table. Sam grumbled, but wandered over.

"You couldn't of kept him in a towel til I got back?"

"Listen, kid was very insistent on his coat. The shirt is just cute. Did you get diapers? Ah, here they are."

Sam couldn't help the full bodied laugh at how domestic the scene was. He pretended he didn't see Gabriels smile as he diapered the little angel.

"Well, what do we do now?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't awful? Baby cas is my religion
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Love, Bas!


End file.
